Losing You
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Sasuke is leaving and Naruto trys to stop him. Can he? SasuNaru I'm gonna make it M for Naru and Sasu being potty mouths


**Ok here is another, I am on a roll...and I am sorry that my stories are so short...but Im like the Drabble Queen (OM MY NEW USERNAME) lol ok anyways, hope you enjoy this...sad..I made myself cry while reading this after like a year in some long lost folder...so not to be mean but I hope it makes you cry, its what I am aming for....**

**DISCLAIMER-- I don't own blah blah you know the drill....**

* * *

*******

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

*******

The rain pattered hard on the ground, making puddles quickly. Seeing was scarce in the thick down pour. The streets were empty but one person, Naruto Uzumaki, who was running full speed towards his friend, who he just learned was leaving. Nobody told him why, but he didn't care.

Taking sharp corners and shortcuts through ally ways he came to a stop when he seen the outline of his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, who was walking slowly, as if hesitating, second guessing himself.

*******

**What hurts the most  
was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
and never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

*******

'Sasuke!' Naruto shouted running to the blunette. Said boy turned around, shocked that someone had found him. 'Where the hell do you think your going?' Naruto demanded more than asked. Sasuke scowled at the boy in front of him.

'That is not any of your concern.' Sasuke spat back curtly. Naruto cringed at his tone but put on a brave face.

'No, I have every right to know where you're going.' He said moving closer to him but Sasuke only moved back.

'Fine dobe, I'm leaving. There are you happy.' Sasuke answered walking away. Pain and shock washed over Naruto like a massive flood. He already knew he was leaving, but when he said it, it seemed more real.

*******

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

*******

'What, why. Why are you doing this?' Naruto asked running and taking Sasuke's shoulder, only to be thrown back and splash in a puddle. Naruto sat up in the water then jumped to his feet, whipping water from his eyes. 'Who are you leaving for?' he questioned again.

'I'm going with Orochimaru, I need to get stronger so I can kill Itachi and I can avenge my clan.' Sasuke said turning back to walk again, only to stop when Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

'Why, I can help you get stronger, we can train like we always do' Narutos eyes widened some, with hope maybe? But before he could say anything else Sasuke interrupted him.

'No we can't; I won't get stronger that way. Its just play fighting, no actual training about it.' Sasuke stated painfully, pulling away from Naruto and taking steps back. He didn't want to feel Naruto warmth, it only made it harder to leave.

*******

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

*******

'You're doing exactly what he wants you to do, Sasuke. He wants you to try to get stronger and try to kill him, but he already knows you can't. He is to powerful. You're being stupid.' Naruto yelled at the raven in front of him.

'You're the one being stupid, Naruto. Trying to stop me, it's futile. Beside you don't know what its like to lose somebody you love, lose everything you have. To have to untie those bonds and let them go.' He was yelling now. 'And you will never know.' He added. Naruto became angry with Sasuke. He was being foolish; Sasuke has a bond with him. He is his best friend.

'Yes I do, I grew up being hated, and I NEVER had anything.' Naruto started to yell: 'damnit at least you had a mother, at least you have the feel in your heart of a mothers love, I didn't have anything, I didn't have shit, so don't complain to me.' he sputtered out trying not to cry.

'That doesn't matter.' Sasuke spoke having enough. 'Like I said before you will never know.' Sasuke finished walking towards the gate. Naruto followed, and when he was behind him he pulled back his arm and spun Sasuke around and was about to punch him when Sasuke caught his hand.

*******

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

*******

'If you...if you leave I will know what its like.' Naruto started sadly. 'I will know because it will be like losing a best friend, Sasuke. You're my best friend, the first person who treated me as a real person, not some monster. I will be losing the person that means more to me than my life; I will be losing the person I love the most. Sasuke you can't leave me. I don't want you to go.' Naruto stuttered out between sobs. He fell into Sasuke chest and wrapped him arms around his waist crying. Sasuke pushed Naruto away and stood him up in front of him, with his hands on his shoulder, Leaning down and placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

'I'm sorry.' Was all Sasuke could manage to say with out hurting the saddened blond anymore. Naruto fell to his knees and stared at Sasuke,

His friend

walking away and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Slowly Naruto slid down on his hands then to the ground.

*******

**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**

*******

'Your worth more to me than my life.'

*******

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

*******

The End*cries*


End file.
